The research is designed to investigate the parameter of organizational change, and innovation adoption, in a national sample of state and federal mental hospitals. To this end a three phase research design has been undertaken. Phase I involves a 3x2x2 factorial design that compares alternative techniques to induce participative decision making in a sample of 108 hospitals. During this phase hospitals were approached by phone, given a one-day workshop, and offered consultation assistance in the establishment of a progammatic innovation - the Fairweather Community Lodge. Phase II of the design is directed towards a sample of 31 hospitals which have entered into a consultative relationship with the research team. The research question being asked is what is the incremental benefit of giving hospitals organizational development (OD) training, in the context of a task-oriented consultation. Thus, hospitals are placed in either one of two experimental conditions: (1) a task consultation; or (a) a consultation plus organizational development condition. Phase III of the research will examine the feasibility of establishing a network of indigenous change agents. Hospitals which have already adopted the Lodge innovation will be enlisted in a diffusion effort directed toward hospitals in their region. Other activities will include the creation of a national newsletter and testing its effect on fostering innovation adoption.